Sweet Valentine
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Udah lama gak publish,jadi gak ngerti...Warning:Yaoi,abal,lebay and OOC


**Disclaimer :**

**KHR © Akira Amano-sensei**

**.**

**Sweet Valentine© It's mine**

**Rate :T**

**.**

**Pairing : DinoXHibari D18 and Little YamamotoXGokudera 8059**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Lebay,Gaje,Typo,Nggak nyambung,YAOI Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(a/n:gomen baru bisa update…udah lewat banget Valentinenya yak? Tapi biarlah!*cuek)**

**.**

**But…**

**.**

**.**

**Cekidot XDD**

.

Sekarang bulan Februari. Memang bulan yang biasa-biasa saja bagi sebagian orang. Namun bagi sepasang kekasih,di bulan ini ada hal yang penting yang wajib di rayakan bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Yup! Tanggal 14 Februari. Itulah hari yang paling di tunggu oleh semua pasangan kekasih. Dan tak terkecuali dengan Sang Don Cavallone.

_**12 Februari**_

"Kyouya,lusa kau sibuk tidak?" tanya seorang Cavallone tepat di depan meja kerja milik Hibari.

"Sangat. Memangnya ada apa?" balasnya singkat sambil masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bisakah kita merayakan Valentine berdua?" pinta Dino pada Hibari yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang di namakan Valentine itu.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Dan aku benci makanan para herbivore itu─coklat" Hibari pun mengacuhkan permintaan _seme_ nya tadi.

"Ayolah Kyouya," pinta(baca:paksa)Dino lagi pada _uke_ nya itu.

"Sudah ku katakan aku sibuk,_Haneuma!_" dengusnya kesal sambil menatap tajam kearah Dino.

"Ba─baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu." pamit Dino yang langsung pergi dari ruangan Hibari.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Itulah yang kini di rasakan seorang Hibari Kyouya. Biasanya,Sang _Haneuma_ itu selalu saja berbuat gaduh di ruangannya. Tapi sejak kemarin─saat dia menolak ajakan Dino─_Haneuma_ itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Hibari sampai detik ini juga. Hibari bukanlah orang lemah yang akan mempedulikan orang lain dengan mudahnya. Namun,pemikirannya kini berubah berkat kehadiran Dino di kehidupannya. Ia pun tersenyum geli*What?Senyum?KYOUYA SENYUM SODARA-SODARA#lebay?Keajaiban Dunia noh!#plak*saat mengingat ketika Dino menyatakan cintanya dulu.

**Flashback**

_Di saat semua orang di Nami-chuu sudah hengkang dari sekolah itu,masih saja tersisa dua orang ini di atap. Yaitu,seseorang yang sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Sang Cloud Guardian,Kyouya Hibari._

"_Kyouya,aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menjadi─"_

_BUAK_

_Pernyataan Dino pun terputus seketika saat sebuah tonfa mendarat dengan mulus di dagunya. Dino yang tadi berdiri hanya dengan jarak 1 meter dari Hibari,kini sudah terlempar sejauh 2 meter. Dino pun meringis kesakitan karena serangan dadakan tadi._

_Dino berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki kearah Hibari lagi."Ouch..Kau kejam Kyouya." keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang terpatri memar bekas tonfa milik Hibari tadi._

"_Mau apa kau dariku?" tatap Hibari tajam pada Dino._

_Dino diam. Ia pun melirik kearah Hibari sebentar. Lalu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Hah…yang ku mau hanya kau,Kyouya." balas Dino lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Hibari._

_Hibari pun menepis tangan Sang Cavallone."Aku serius. Aku tanya sekali lagi,APA MAUMU?" amuk Hibari karena tadi Dino sempat memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil._

_Dino pun membelai lembut pipi kanan Hibari dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hibari._

"_Aku juga serius. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya,Kyouya."dan bisikkan Dino tadi kontan saja membuat Karnivore satu ini blushing._

"_Kau gila!" hardiknya pada Dino. Dino pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil._

"_Memang. Aku tergila-gila padamu,Kyouya." tutur Dino sambil masih tersenyum seperti tadi. Ia pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu."Jadi,apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" sambungnya tiba-tiba._

_Reflek Hibari melepaskan pelukan Dino tadi. Menatap Dino tajam. Itu yang di lakukan._

"_Apa yang kau lihat,Kyouya?" tanyanya bingung melihat Hibari yang sedang memperhatikannya._

"_Jika kau mau aku jadi kekasihmu,aku ingin tanya satu hal." tawar Hibari pada tutornya itu._

_Dino memiringkan sedikit kepalanya─bingung dengan tawaran Hibari tadi. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk saja dan menuruti perkataan Hibari tadi._

"_Nee,apa itu Kyouya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"tanya Dino sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit pada Hibari._

_Hibari menatap Dino tepat di biji matanya. Ia mencari kejujuran seorang Dino Cavallone. Dan ia pun menemukannya. Hibari langsung saja membuang muka dan bertanya._

"_Jika suatu saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu bagaimana?" pertanyaan Hibari tadi pun membuat Dino tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dan saat masih belum di jawab oleh Dino,Hibari bertanya lagi."Dan bagaimana jika aku benar-benar akan lupa tentangmu? Apa kau masih mau peduli dan cinta padaku,Haneuma." sambung Hibari sambil menatap lekat iris mata milik Dino._

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hibari tadi terus saja terngiang tepat di telinga Dino. Awalnya Dino bingung maksud pertanyaan Hibari,namun selanjutnya─berkat otak Pentium langka miliknya#di cambuk─ia cukup mengerti dan menjawab._

"_Jika kau meninggalkanku,aku akan tetap sabar menunggumu kembali. Seberapa lama pun itu." jawaban Dino untuk pertanyaan Hibari yang pertama tadi,membuat Hibari terbelalak saat mendengarnya."Dan jika kau lupa tentangku…" Dino sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Ia langsung membawa Hibari ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut puncak kepala Hibari._

"_Maka aku akan selalu bersabar dan berharap kau ingat lagi padaku. Dan selama itu,aku akan selalu menjaga perasaanku terhadapmu." sambung Dino lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hibari lagi._

_Hibari kaget saat mendengar jawaban Dino. Ia kira Dino akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban bodohnya seperti biasa. Namun ternyata tidak. Jawaban Dino tadi membuat penilaian Hibari akan Dino mulai berubah. Dan ia pun memutuskan membalas pelukan Dino tadi. Dino pun kaget saat merasakan salah satu tangan Hibari mulai mendekap erat punggungnya. Dino hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hibari._

"_Araa Hibari-kun." panggil Dino pada Hibari yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kemeja putih milik Dino. Yang di panggil pun langsung mendongak kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi._

"_Jadi,bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" pinta Dino pada Hibari._

"_Kau mau aku menjawab apa lagi?" balas Hibari sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Dino._

"_Apa kau menerimaku,Kyouya?" tanya Dino ragu-ragu._

"_Tentu." jawab Hibari pelan. Namun itu cukup untuk di dengar oleh Dino."Aku juga mencintaimu,Haneuma." tawa Hibari pada Dino. Hibari pun langsung memeluk erat Dino lagi._

_Dino kaget akan respon dari Hibari. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Hibari bermanja-manja seperti itu. Senyuman pun berhias di wajah tampan pemuda Italia itu._

"_Ti amo,Kyouya." bisiknya._

**End of Flashback**

Kini Hibari sedang menatap langit sore yang indah itu dari jendela di Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan itu. Ia terus saja mencari-cari sosok yang ingin di temuinya. Siapa tau ia datang. Harap Hibari. Namun,bukannya suara Dino yang di dengarnya. Yang di dengarnya hanya bunyi ponselnya yang bergetar di atas mejanya.

PIP

Hibari pun menekan tombol di ponselnya dan orang di seberang pun menjawab.

"_Konbanwa Kyouya!"_ sapa orang itu ramah. Hibari kontan _blushing _mendengar suara itu. Yup! Itu adalah sebuah suara dari orang yang amat di rindukannya.

"Ada apa kau menelponku,_Haneuma_?" balas Hibari dengan tidak ramah seperti biasanya.

"_Hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa. Apa kau masih sibuk?" _tanya Dino pada Hibari. Hibari diam. Ia bukannya tak ingin menjawab,namun ingin berpikir sebentar.

"_Kyouya!" _teriak Dino karena ia merasa seperti di cuekin oleh Hibari.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Hibari. Ia masih berpikir.

"_Kyouy─"_

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar,Cavallone! Atau _kamikorosu_!" amuk Hibari pada Dino yang seperti tak sabaran itu.

"_Ba─baik,Kyouya." _

Dan sepersekian detik setelah acara pikir memikir tadi,Hibari pun memanggil Dino lagi dan menajawab.

"Cavallone!" panggilnya.

"_Nee,apa lagi Kyouya?"_ jawab Dino.

"Besok aku tidak sibuk. Jadi,kalau kau mau kau bisa merayakan Valentine bersamaku." jelas Hibari.

Dino tertegun. Kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Hei! Kenapa diam? Jawab,_Haneuma!_" bentak Hibari kesal.

"_Ah! Baik Kyouya. Besok aku akan ke Namimori. Tunggulah aku di 'sana' jam 3 sore." _ujar Dino.

Mendengar ucapan Dino,Hibari langsung mengerti.

"Baiklah,_Haneuma_. Pastikan kau tidak telat,atau _Kamikorosu_." ancam Hibari.

"_Baiklah,Kyouya. Jadi ingat besok di 'sana' ya?" _ucap Dino memastikan.

"Hnn." jawab Hibari singkat.

"_Sudah dulu ya,Kyouya! Bye!"_ pamit Dino yang langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Hibari pun merasa lega saat tau bahwa Dino tidak marah padanya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar besok ia tak repot lagi─agar bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya*menjijikan#di tendang.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

_**14 Februari**_

Dan kini saat Valentine tiba,Hibari dengan tidak sabar menunggu ke datangan Dino di tempat yang di janjikan. Hibari terus saja mendengus kesal. Kenapa? Karena,sudah 1 jam lebih ia menunggu di atap Nami-chuu! Dan seorang Hibari Kyouya─orang yang tidak sabaran─sudah siap melempar tonfa andalannya pada orang 'sialan' itu.

Kalau di tanya siapa,tentu jawabannya hanya satu. Yaitu,Dino Cavallone. Dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Hibari menunggu seperti ini. Kesal karena lama menunggu,Hibari pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Dino. Dan bukannya di angkat,malah terdengar jawaban menyebalkan dari operator milik Dino.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat la─"_

Dan Hibari pun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya asal saja ke sembarang tempat saking kesalnya dia menunggu Herbivore itu.

"Akan ku gigit dia jika datang nanti." janji Hibari sambil mencengkram kuat tonfa yang ada di kedua tangannya.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

Dan di sinilah Dino berada sekarang. Kini ia sedang di dalam sebuah taksi. Dan taksi itu sudah sejam ia naiki dan belum sampai juga di Namimori. Jalanan sangat macet di daerah ini. Ia pun terus saja melirik kearah jam tangannya. Dia tau,saat ini sudah sangat telat baginya jika ingin bertemu Hibari. Ia pun malah berpikir Hibari akan mengamuk padanya jika bertemu nanti. Atau mungkin parahnya Hibari akan memutuskannya. Apesnya lagi,ponselnya lupa ia charge tadi malam. Alhasil,ponselnya kini mati. Dino pun bingung harus bagaimana. Padahal ia sudah capek-capek mencarikan hadiah untuk Hibari. Sekarang,ia malah terjebak macet.

"Dasar mobil sialaaaan!" teriak Dino frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya─kesal. Dan teriakan Dino tadi bersambut oleh tatapan sinis dari sang sopir taksi.

Dino pun memutuskan untuk turun dari taksi dan berlari menuju Namimori─mengingat jaraknya kini sudah dekat. Ia pun langsung membayar taksi tadi dan buru-buru berlari. Dan saking buru-burunya,ia hampir saja menabrak sebuah motor. Dan alhasil,ia dapat sumpah jerapah*ngaco#di bacok#serapah dari pengendara motor tersebut.

Namun ia tetap tak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang kini dia pedulikan hanya seseorang. Yakni Hibari Kyouya. Meski hatinya tak yakin kalau Hibari masih menunggunya,ia tetap berlari secepat mungkin ke Namimori.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

Kini Namimori benar-benar sepi. Paling tinggal sebiji dua biji orang saja yang betah nongkrong di sekolah. Tak terkecuali Sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang masih saja duduk sendiri diatap Nami-chuu. Namun jika di lihat-lihat lagi,ia tidak sedang duduk-duduk saja. Melainkan ia sedang─

"Sssst…. Bisakah kau diam,_Yakyuu Baka_! Nanti Hibari bangun!" bentak seseorang─yang ternyata adalah Gokudera.

"_Gomen ,_Hayato-_kun_. Memangnya untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dikatai oleh Gokudera.

"Begini. Aku dengar dari _Jyuudaime_,kalau hari ini sang Cavallone itu akan datang ke sini. Dan aku di suruh untuk memastikan apakah Hibari masih di sekolah atau tidak. Kau sudah mengerti kan?" jawab Gokudera sambil terus mengawasi Hibari.

"Untuk apa kita yang mengawasi Hibari?" Yamamoto pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Diam dan lihatlah nanti. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja di depan kelas. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Dino akan datang." bisiknya sambil menyeret Yamamoto dan menutup pintu atap sekolah itu.

"Ba─baiklah. Hayato-_kun_." senyum Yamamoto kearah Gokudera dan menurutinya.

.

.

YA©OI

.

.

Kini─dengan napas terengah-engah(author:habis ngapain tuuh..?*pake tampang mesum#di cambuk Dino) akibat berlari tadi Dino sudah berada di Namimori. Ia pun langsung tancap gas menuju ke atap sekolah yang di sepakati sebagai tempatnya bertemu dengan Hibari. Dan Dino langsung saja─tanpa aba-aba menarik kenop pintu dan─

"Kyouya! Maaf aku terlambat!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

SIIIIINGGGG

Hening. Itulah respon yang di dapatkan Dino saat berada di atap.

Dan ia mendadak membatu ketika mendapati Hibari sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang─bagi Dino amat sangat manis.

Dino pun berjalan mendekati Hibari."Dia tidur ya?" seulas senyum pun merekah di wajah tampan(Hoek. Author muntah)Dino. Bukannya membawa Hibari untuk masuk ke dalam Ruangannya,Dino malah ikut tidur di sebelah Hibari.

Sebelum tertidur,Dino memeluk Hibari dan mengecup puncak kepala Hibari. Ia pun berbisik

"Happy Valentine." belai Dino lembut pada rambut hitam milik Hibari."_Ti amo_,Kyouya." sambungnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berwarna biru bercorak garis-garis putih─yang sudah di pastikan adalah coklat─tepat di tangan kanan Hibari.

Dengkuran kecil pun muncul dari mulut Dino. Tanpa di sadari,Hibari pun membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Dino.

"Bodoh kau!" katanya kesal."Tapi─"

Hibari pun menundukan kepala kearah bibir Dino dan mengecup sekilas bibir itu. Ia pun kembali berbisik.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah Valentine nya,_Haneuma_." sambungnya sambil menatap bungkusan kotak yang ada di tangannya. Dan Hibari pun memutuskan kembali untuk tidur.

Dan tanpa di sadari,dari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang satunya memperhatikannya dengan tegang. Dan yang satunya malah cengengesan dan cekikikan gaje.

"Kau kenapa sih cekikikan mulu?" tanya Gokudera kesal melihat tingkah Yamamoto.

"Ti─tidak apa-apa. Haha." tawa Yamamoto renyah.

"_Baka_!" hardik Gokudera. "Hei,Yamamoto!" panggil Gokudera.

Dan yang empunya nama pun langsung menoleh."Hnn. Ada apa,Gokudera?"

"Kau lupa ya?" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Lupa?" Yamamoto pun coba mengingat-ingat sesuatu."Tentang apa?" sambungnya tak mengerti.

"Ukkhh! Sudahlah lupakan!" dengus Gokudera yang langsung hengkang dari tempat tadi meninggalkan Yamamoto.

"Hei! Gokudera kau mau kemana?" cegah Yamamoto.

"Pulang." jawabnya datar.

"Hei,jangan begitu dong!" tarik Yamamoto kasar dan membuat yang di tarik langsung menoleh."Aku tidak akan lupa." bisik Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru berhiaskan pita merah yang kecil.

"A─apa ini?" tanya Gokudera mengernyitkan alisnya heran sambil menerima kotak tersebut dari Yamamoto.

"Bukalah."

Gokudera pun membuka kotak tadi dan─

Ia terperangah saat tau apa isi dari kotak itu.

"Co─coklat?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Yup! Happy Valentine,Gokudera -_kun_. Aku tidak melupakannya bukan?" ujar Yamamoto sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hnn. _Arigatou_,Takeshi." bisik Gokudera dengan semburat merah di pipinya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Yamamoto.

"Iya. Sama-sama." balas Yamamoto mengelus lembut rambut silver milik Gokudera yang sedang berada di pelukannya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Gokudera.

Dan di hari itu juga,adalah hari ter romantis yang ada di Namimori bagi Sang Cloud Guardian dan juga Strom Guardian. Karena mereka mendapatkan hadiah dari _seme _mereka masing-masing.

**Fin**

**And**

**.**

**.**

"**Happy Valentine"**

**Ngelirik laptop. Kaget. Jantungan. Struk. Lumpuh. Guling-guling.#mati aja loe amat.**

**Ngambil posisi. Pasang muka nggak normal(muka ala orang autis). Fict nista macam apa lagi ini!*teriak-teriak histeris sambil muter-muter gaje.**

**Muntah di depan laptop*hoek hoek. Tepar di meja.**

**Yama :"Kenapa thor?"**

**Ayahiro:"Gak liat loe?"*kesel**

**Goku :"Paling si author hamil."*di lempar sendal sama author.**

**Dino :"Loh,jadi kenapa?"*nyambung tiba-tiba─entah nongol dari mana.**

**Ayahiro:"Gue eneg nulis nih fict."*ngaku.**

**Kyouya:"Apaan nih ribut-ribut?"*nyusul sambil nenteng-nenteng tonfa.**

**Dino :"Ini loh si author hamil."#di injek.**

**Ayahiro:"Ngaco loe! Bukan gitu,coba aja nih loe pada baca!"*nyerahin laptop#langsung ngacir.**

***Ngebaca ceritanya dengan hikmat. Sampai─**

**Kyouya:"Apa-apaan dengan adegan ini!"*kaget sambil nendang-nendang+nunjuk-nunjuk jijik ke salah satu adegan─yang dia nyium Dino.**

**Dino :*ngikut baca"Loh,itu kan malah keren."**

**Kyouya:"Keren keren gundulmu! Emang mata loe yang rada cacad,atau elo emang ngarep?"**

**Dino :*senyum-senyum gaje"Dua-duanya."**

**BRUAK!**

**Dino pun tepar di kamar author dengan tidak elitnya. Dan Hibari pun ngikut pergi sama author*di timpuk.**

**Yama :"Araa..Dino-san,gue duluan ya.."*langsung pergi.**

**Goku :"Gue juga."*ngikut aja.**

**Dino :* dengan tampang menderitanya. Dan nggak lama,tepar lagi#di cambuk.**

**And the last is….*sfx:Jreeeng jreeng jreeeng*lebay**

**All : RnR pleaseee!**

**Dan seterah─ralat─terserah kalau para readers mau ngamuk,lempar-lempar author pake Blackb**ry,dan juga nimpukin author pake duit segepok. Author akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.#di bacok*canda.**

**Yah pokoknya terserahlah mau ngapain nih fict cacad*sama sekali pasrah*karena saya sudah tak peduli.**

**Adiosss~!*cabut naek vespa milik Gokudera#di lempar TNT.#Prepengg peng pengg pengg pengg(bunyi apa coba?)**

**RnR yhaaa!XDD**


End file.
